The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind energy and, more particularly, to a wind turbine and a method of operating the same.
Many known wind turbines include a tower and a rotor mounted on the tower via a nacelle. The rotor includes a number of blades that rotate to drive a generator through a gearbox via a rotor shaft, and the gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor shaft such that the generator may convert the mechanical energy to electrical energy with a frequency closer to that of a local power grid. However, the annual energy production (AEP) of most known wind turbines is limited by inefficiencies associated with the construction and function of the blades.